


mahogany

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Lance, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Employee Keith, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Based on this request: "Keith face down ass up over the boss's (Lance) desk. Lance's desk faces one way glass that looks over the front lobby of the building and all their friends and colleagues are in the lobby waiting for them."





	mahogany

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

The taste of mahogany in his mouth was to be expected, he supposed, from having his face shoved into his boss’s desk for the past twenty minutes. As was the sting in his ass, probably furiously red at this point, after it had been repeatedly sparked in between thrusts. Keith was having serious trouble staying quiet - though he’d been assured time and time again that the office was soundproof so  _just let your screams out, lovely._ For now his dragged-out moans were being muffled by the wooden desk, sleek and lacquered beneath his cheek.

Lance was going slow, bottoming out and and pulling back in delicious rolls of his hips, letting him feel every inch drag against his insides. Keith felt overheated, close to the boiling point - he was still dressed in his suit, the pants bunched around his thighs and the jacket probably crumpled all to hell. Lance had thrown his own jacket aside long ago, his well built frame now clearly visible beneath the white collared shirt that he had folded up to his elbows. His grip on Keith’s arms was strong, twisting them behind his back with one hand while the other was at the back of his head.

“Faster,” Keith panted, sounding more needy than the brattiness he’d intended to go for. “Dammit, Lance, go faster-!”

“What’s that?”, Lance asked, keeping that same infuriating pace. “Can’t hear you when you mumble like that.”

The next second his hand was grabbing a handful of hair, yanking Keith’s head up. His next moan escaped into the open air of the room, sounding jagged and desperate and  _loud_.

“Shit! I need - ah - Lance, come  _on_ -! Just fuck me properly!“

“Filthy mouth,” Lance murmured, pulling at his hair a little harder. “You’re lucky I’m getting close.”

With those words he started thrusting in faster, the slow rocking of his hips becoming sharp slaps of skin of skin. Keith gasped and moaned in appreciation. In combination with the banging of the desk as it moved against the floor, and the wet sounds of their bodies meeting, it was all so loud. Too loud.

“ _The noise_ , ah-“, he panted, “Lance, shit, they’ll hear!”

His words only made the pace increase. A couple of hard slaps across his ass made him unable to protest anymore, and it wasn’t long before Lance groaned and spilled inside him. He pulled out slowly, thumbing his rim apart and Keith could  _feel_  his dirty grin. What an absolute perv - though he couldn’t deny his own shudder as he felt Lance’s load begin to dribble down his ass and thighs. A hand ruffled his hair before the grip on him was released.

“Relax, love, we’re safe. No one’s calling the cops.”

Lance was leaning against the desk as he struggled to sit up, his back rather stiff after being bent over it for so long. He pouted.

“They could’ve heard!”

“They’re already watching, though,” Lance laughed and tilted Keith’s chin until his eyes found the glass wall directly in front of them. Behind the see through glass was the lobby below - where a steady stream of people were entering and leaving.

The blood rushed to Keith’s head in mortification. He’d forgotten about that, oh fuck, had they  _seen-?_  Did they all know what an absolute slut he was for this man, now?

“They can’t see us,” he gasped, but he sounded unsure. He  _was_ unsure. Lance was a perv and he liked taking risks, but even  _he_ wouldn’t -

“Oh, Keith, honey… Don’t look so frightened.”

Suddenly arms were grabbing him, leading him around the desk and up towards the glass wall. Keith gasped in surprise and stumbled after him, pants still around his knees.

“Lance-!”

They were right up against the glass now, his entire shameful state of dress on display. Keith felt his face heat up. He was still fully hard, achingly so, with Lance’s cum beginning to soak into the pants of his expensive suit.

“Look at them,” Lance said softly into his ear, pulling him again his chest from behind. “Do you think they like what they see?”

He lifted his hand, pointing out people who seemed to be glancing up towards them, conversations that were impossible to hear passing between them.

“Oh my god,” Keith mumbled, his breath hitching as he turned his burning face away.

“ _Look_ , I said.”

Lance was suddenly sneering and pulling at his hair again, forcing his head up.

“What do you think they’re saying about you? Think they’re calling you a desperate fucktoy? Wishing they were you? Wishing they were  _me_?”

“Shit,” Keith bit his lip, trying to close his eyes or turn away but the hand in his hair kept tugging. “I dunno, I dunno, this is too fucking dangerous, Lance.”

“Aw, what are they gonna do, report you to the boss?”

Keith glared at him over his shoulder to show just how stupid of a line that was, making Lance sigh.

“…I’m playing with you, lovely. They can’t actually see you.”

“Are you sure?”, Keith said, voice ragged. Lance clicked his tongue.

“Have you ever seen into this office when you arrive to work? No? They can’t see you, dear. It’s a one-way window. But we can  _pretend_.”

“Why would we wanna do that?”, he grumbled, sagging in Lance’s grip. The other man laughed.

“Going by how much you’ve been shaking and leaking all over my laminated floor since I dragged you over here - because you’re an exhibitionistic slut who totally gets off on it.”

He wasn’t lying. Keith was so turned on he was barely able to stand, the humiliation on top of the earlier fuck and the still damp trails on his ass making him desperate to come. Too embarrassed to admit his very obvious kink for this, he stayed silent, only huffing quietly. He felt Lance grin into his neck.

“Come on, now. Time for some relief, yeah?”

He was shoved forward into the glass wall. One of Lance’s hands still held his arms, but the other found its way around him to grab his oversensitive cock and fist it at a fast, rough pace. That got him the screams he’d wanted - or more like a series of gasping, broken moans that bordered in sobbing. He was  _right there,_  pressed up against the wall, the glass cold where it met his feverish skin. If this had been a regular window, there was no way he wouldn’t be seen - pinned against the glass, pants slipping lower by the second, his back arching as he thrust erratically into Lance’s hand and let his mouth fall open.

“What a pretty picture you make.”

The words were dark in his ear, low and dirty.

“If they could see you down there, do you think they’d film it? I’d like that; having this display on record. I’d watch it whenever you call in sick and I have to get through the day alone.”

“Please…”

“Will you let me do that one day, lovely? Hmm? Maybe let me film you giving head, you always look so exquisite doing that.”

“Please - yes! Yeah, you can film me, I’ll do whatever, just  _please_ -!”

Lance hummed in a pleased tone, and Keith knew he’d won him over.

“Alright, darling. I guess you’ve earned it. Come of then, cum for me, cum for all those lovely people down there.”

Keith shuddered and came with a sharp gasp, painting the glass with a sticky white. Lance’s hand kept moving until the last drops had been coaxed out of him, only then did he release him, press a gentle kiss to his temple, and step back. Keith immediately fell to his knees, panting harshly.

“Careful with getting on the floor.”

The murmur brought his head back up. His hazy vision focused on Lance grinning sleazily above him, pants clearly tight around his crotch.

“Unless you want a second round this quickly, that is.”

Keith licked his lips, considering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
